


Angels Are Watching Over You

by Neld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, domestic?, true forms for angels and demons, trueform!Castiel, trueform!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neld/pseuds/Neld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean was hovering on that border between waking and sleeping, he thought he could see the true forms of his lovers.  Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Watching Over You

When Dean was hovering on that border between waking and sleeping, he thought he could see the true forms of his lovers.

Cas's true form was too large to “fit” in their room, let alone in Jimmy's body, though somehow Dean's mind could condense it down into something he could perceive. It had been terrifying the first time he saw it, waking him from where he'd been just barely sleeping. The face was totally alien, like something out of the X-Files, big eyes that were the color of Cas's grace and no hair or mouth. In addition to the two giant black wings that rose off his shoulders there were also two to cover his eyes and two to cover his feet, though those were usually lax when Dean could see them. Other than that it was spindly limbs, too-long arms, hands that didn't fit the handprint on his shoulder, grace glowing bright enough that Dean knew it would burn his eyes out to look at it straight-on instead of half-asleep. And there were times he could swear Cas had more than one face branching off his head, like that one alien from the Hitchhiker's Guide.

For all Cas seemed so alien, his arm rested gently around Dean's hip when they fit together in the bed, one of the big wings covering him in a protective gesture. Curling up with him was like wrapping his soul up in a big fluffy blanket, safe and content.

Meg's true form was, as could be expected, terrifying. Where Cas maybe looked like an alien, Meg looked like a monster, an animal. She had giant horns curling from the sides of her skull, which had a distinctly canine feel and lots of sharp teeth. Long claws like talons curled from her fingers, and he was fairly sure he'd seen the vague, smoky outline of a tail. She had wings too, not soft and feathery like Cas's wings, but leathery like a bat's, with more claws on the tips of the wings' “fingers.”

But despite her still-sulfurous scent, which not even weeks of showers could wash away, she was also nice to curl up with. She held him warm and secure with hands that didn't actually end in claws, or if they did she had the courtesy to sheathe them.

They weren't perfect, these true forms. Meg was covered in scars from Crowley's torture that didn't show on the flesh of her meatsuit, and one eye in the canine skull was white and probably blind. Cas had literal cracks in his form, which were maybe the angel version of scars and glowed a different shade of blue from the rest of his grace, and there were spots on his wings where the feathers grew white instead of black. They weren't perfect; they were damaged on a level deeper than Dean's eyes could perceive.

They were his, though. And he woke up with both of them holding him close, despite the fact they didn't need to sleep, and there were no wings or horns or blind eyes, just Cas's raspy laughter in his ear and Meg tickling over his ribs. He could make all the jokes he wanted about having an angel on one shoulder and a demon on the other, but he wouldn't change a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in months. Please be kind and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
